


orange fur and broom closets

by wolfstarsotrue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, I love him, James Potter is a Good Friend, James being James, James potter interrupts, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders pranks, Mutual Pining, Pranks, broom closet, idk - Freeform, what else do u put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarsotrue/pseuds/wolfstarsotrue
Summary: After Sirius pulls a prank on Mrs. Norris, him and Remus get trapped in a broom closet. Guess what happens next!-ok so this is my first work and i suck at descriptions (sorry bffs)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	orange fur and broom closets

“Moony!” A hushed voice whisper-yelled as Remus was walking along a corridor.

He was returning from the library, as usual, after studying Transfiguration for hours when he heard someone whisper his nickname. After hearing the voice, Remus whipped his head around, looking for the source of the voice when something grabbed his forearm and yanked him into a broom closet. 

“Who is it?” Remus, asked while swiftly pulling out his wand. 

“Remus, it’s me!” the voice whispered.

“Sirius?” Remus finally realized when he saw bright silver eyes staring at him, they were standing very, very close as he could feel Sirius’ chest heaving, he was out of breath.

“Yeah,” 

“What are you doing in here?” Remus questioned.

“Hiding from Filch and Mrs. Norris.” Sirius simply replied.

“Padfoot,” said Remus, exasperated. “What did you do this time?”

“I might or might not have charmed Mrs. Norris’ fur bright orange….” said Sirius, with a twinkle of mischief in his grey eyes. 

“You did not!” said Remus, trying to stifle his laughter as to not get caught inside a broom closet. 

“Oh, Moony, but I did,” said Sirius, looking smug as ever. 

They both fell into a quiet laughing fit, clutching their chests and doubling over. 

A few minutes or seconds passed by and when Remus finally regained his breath and stopped imagining Mrs. Norris with bright orange fur, he wiped the tears (of laughter) from his eyes and looked ahead to see that Sirius had stopped laughing but was instead looking at Remus fondly with a soft look in his eyes. 

And that was when he realized. He was standing a closet with Sirius, not even inches apart. The boy whom he has been crushing on since the summer before 4th year and they were at the end of 5th year now.

“Padfoot?” asked Remus when him and Sirius were standing within inches of each other, their noses almost touching. 

Sirius tentatively bought his hand up to cup Remus’ cheek and leaned in. Slowly, their lips came in contact. 

Kissing Sirius was like heaven, Remus didn’t know what heaven was like but he was ready to bet 10 galleons that this was what it was like. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for, Moony. I’ve fancied you for so long.” whispered Sirius, when they finally pulled apart. 

“I’ve fancied you for a long time too, Padfoot.” 

A grin spread across Sirius’ face and he leaned in to kiss Remus again when they were very rudely interrupted with the closet door opening. 

“Will you both stop snogging and explain why you’re in a broom closet?” said a boy with messy jet black hair and a pair of glasses. 

“Oh, James, you naive child, we’re here to song of course!” drawled Sirius, with an overly dramatic accent. 

“Fuck off. I expected better from you, Moony, seeing as you’re a prefect,” exclaimed James, turning around to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. 

“He’s kidding, he was hiding from Filch after he charmed Mrs. Norris’ fur to turn orange.” explained Remus, getting out of the closet with Sirius following. 

“So that explains why Filch was in a worse mood that usual and why I mistaken Mrs. Norris for an extra large orange,”

They all laughed and made their way back to the common room when Sirius suddenly put his hand on Remus’ arm and bought him to a halt. . 

James turned his head and raised with the silent question of ‘what?’ . 

“You go ahead Prongsie, I need to talk to Moony for a second.” said Sirius. 

“Oh for god’s sake, if you wankers start shagging as soon as I leave-”

“We wouldn’t-” started Remus, as he turned bright red with James’ choice of words but James had already left. 

“So, Moony, I just wanted to ask...” Sirius trailed off, shuffling his feet and looking around. 

“You wanted to ask?” Remus prompted.

“Are we- are we boyfriends now?” Sirius said as he flushed a pretty pink. Remus has never seen Sirius Black blush. 

“If you want us to be,” Remus was equally red now. 

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ik it was too short but hope u guys liked it ! comments and kudos are sexy ;)


End file.
